Smile for Me
by cherriim
Summary: Smile for me, and maybe...we can make this happen." KyouKao.


Haha, so here I am, drinking a box of strawberry milk tea, watching a random Chinese cooking gaming show, and writing some cut

Haha, so here I am, drinking a box of strawberry milk tea, watching a random Chinese cooking gaming show, and writing some cute KyouHaru fluff for Jazyrha. Oh, how wonderful life can be…

Pfft, hardly! I have to prepare a presentation for English on _'the aspirations and expectations of women in Shakespeare's __Twelfth Night.__' _

God, I hate English class. Last class, my teacher was surveying us on our least favourite words. I said mine was "Discharge." Then she said, "If you were on a date, and your boyfriend said "discharge" to you, what would you do?"

Weird, I know. ("I said I'd leave pretty fast. XD")

Anyways, this is a mini side-story for _+ S _n_ o _w _f _l_ a _k_ e _s_ , _a HikaRen series that I wrote! It follows the fluff trailing Kyouya and Kaoru! (Don't worry, you don't need to have read _+ S _n_ o _w _f _l_ a _k_ e _s_ ,_ but it'll help if you do, and possibly leave a review?) j 3j

This was written to help restock the Ouran archive of canon pairings. If you are curious of the Ouran Rangers and their squad's actions, please look at the SHINE link on my profile or Demi-kun's profile for more information!

--

**Smile** _for_ Me.

'_this love needs not to be forbidden…'_

"Thank-you! I hope you'll consider my idea of cosplaying characters from UkiDoki for our next event!" Renge laughed giddily, and bowed. She gazed at Tamaki's nervous face, as if rejecting her answer would death by Medusa. The others seemed to be amusing themselves by doodling in their notebooks, where they were supposed to be taking "notes", or by taking a nap.

Of course, Kaoru was not listening to this little ranting; his attention span was _far_ too short. He had amused himself by taking a little nap, but had been woken up shortly after Renge had gone into a hysterical fit of fangirl blunder; little squeaks and squeals heard every few seconds. He shifted his position a few times, still uncomfortable staying in one position for the past hour, and yawned.

_Finally, that otaku has shut up. _Kaoru thought as he picked up a small, black ballpoint pen and flipped open his notebook to a blank page. He thoughtfully chewed on the tip for a moment as if looking for inspiration for something to draw. His eyes wandered the room.

_Furniture?_ No, he didn't feel like sketching a couch, or anything of the sort. It was too boring, and too simple for his taste. He needed something a little more challenging. His eyes surveyed his fellow members of the club, and set on the one who was speaking. The one with a supposed 'cold heart, dark aura, and lack of emotion.' Of course, he of all people knew that this was not true. Kyouya could be passionate…when he wanted to be.

Kaoru's pen contacted the paper.

He had a firm picture in his head; a quite shojo style picture permanently etched into his juvenile mind. He scribbled away furiously at his paper, ignoring the curious side glances shot at him by his twin. Once a picture was set into his mind, it was hard to concentrate until he had got it out.

Kaoru stuck his lip out of the corner of his mouth, deeply set into a thick state of concentration. He had finished the main outlines of his picture; one of himself, and one of…Kyouya?

Kaoru's pen dropped, his mouth slight agape. _Whuh… Kyouya?_ A faint tint of pink slithered across his face. A shivery feeling crept up his spine, a guilt sense of pleasure slunk into his brain. Oh, he was being rebellious. After Haruhi had rejected him, girls didn't seem all that appealing to him anymore.

What made him happier; the soft supple kiss of a fair, rejecting maiden, or the passionate, pressing one of a forbidden love?

The choice was quite clear to him now.

He picked up the pen, twirled it around slowly, and further detailed his little doodle—which was a doodle no longer, as it was far too detailed. The glint of Kyouya's glasses, the wisps in Kaoru's hair, the teasing, almost touching, breathtaking joining of their lips… Kaoru shivered. He looked up at the vice-president, who was now lecturing Haruhi on how she should be more careful, and to take the club's expenses into mind before breaking 'priceless antiques.'

Kaoru found him smiling dreamily at his senpai, observing the little smirks, the little scribbles the vice-president often made to mark down an important note, the tone of his voice drilling icily into Kaoru's mind…

He blinked, tearing himself from those forming fantasies of… things, (that I'll leave to your imagination…) forming in his head, and dropped the pen with a clatter. It seemed that he hadn't been the only one being bored out of his mind, had Hikaru was also drawing something.

Kaoru peeked over Hikaru's arm, only to have Hikaru push his arm over his notebook. The image seemed to be of a boy, presumably Hikaru himself, with his arm wrapped around a person with short, dark hair. The other person seemed to look like Kyouya, or possibly even Haruhi.

_I wonder if Hikaru still has a crush on Haruhi…_ Kaoru smiled. It was for the best, and besides, he no longer had Kaoru as 'competition.' He nudged at his brother's hand, trying to catch another glimpse of the picture.

Catching Hikaru off guard, Kaoru pushed his hand away and soaked in the picture.

He blinked.

Hikaru was _definetly _not wrapping his arms around the other.

He seemed to be… _impaling _him.

And the other looked _awfully _like Kyouya.

Kaoru's smile curled downwards into a hurt frown, his lips slightly trembling. Hikaru's brow creased. "What--?" He whispered, but stopped mid-phrase. Kaoru inched to the far edge of his seat, and whimpered.

_So… He knows_. Kaoru droned on in his mind, slamming his eyelids closed. _He knows about my…crush on Ootori-senpai and he doesn't approve. _Earning his brother's approval was dearly important to him, and this had _clearly broken his fragile, innocent heart._

Hikaru had now flipped to another page, and was drawing little hearts with H+R in them with an agitated look on his face. Kaoru blinked.

Haruhi + Renge?

Since when was Hikaru into girlxgirl pairings?

Kaoru shook his head. At the same moment, Hikaru had stood up, whipped his pen at the window, missing Renge's head by inches, and plopped back down, scowling.

What…?" Hikaru grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Tamaki cleared his throat, and said, "As I was saying…' he shot a questioning look at the steaming Hitachiin, "you are now dismissed. As for you, Haruhi…" He smiled charmingly. "You father must escort you home." Haruhi scoffed, stood up, grabbed her jacket and bag from the chair, and started for the door. "No."

_Okay, so maybe he __doesn't __like girlxgirl pairings after all. _Kaoru mused with a little smile.

He closed his notebook and looked up at the vice-president. Kyouya was collecting his books, and was placing them into his schoolbag. Kaoru wandered over to him, and leaned against the top of one of the chairs. He peered up at the Ootori curiously. Kyouya blinked.

"You look sad."

"Eh?" Kaoru was caught off guard. "What?

"Really. You do." Without warning, Kyouya snatched the little notebook out of Kaoru's hand, and flipped open to Kaoru's much-adored picture. He pointed to the kiss, and smirked.

"No! NO!" Kaoru protested, attempting restlessly to grab the book out of the Shadow Lord's hands. "Give it back! _Give it!"_ Kyouya laughed.

"Smile for me, and maybe…" He placed a long, slender, pale finger against Kaoru's lips. Kaoru blushed a timid pink. "…We can make this happen." With that, Kyouya dropped the notebook on the table, put on his coat, picked up his bag, and left the room.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, before realizing what had happened.

"Kyou…" He whispered. His eyes widened and a soft smile broke across his face. "KYOU-CHANNN!" He cried, grabbing his coat and notebook, and raced after the raven-haired boy.

" Smile for me, and maybe… we can make this happen."

--

Yay! I hope you guys liked that! (Especially you, Jazy-chan!) It's so much harder to write a side-story that follows the same timeline as another story!

**REVIEW, AND MAKE SACHIE HAPPY!**

**(o)**

--_This story was brought to you by Sachie-san, leader of the Green Squad, (for uncommon pairings and fluff!)_


End file.
